


Nightmare

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Abby wakes up from a dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ночной кошмар](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379503) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



Abby woke up and her heart beat fast against her chest. She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at her smartphone. Almost two o'clock in the morning.

She had a nightmare. Someone, he didn't knew chased her through a dark forest. More she didn't remember, but it was really scary and her heart still beat faster than normal. 

A short conversation would maybe cheer her up. She thought of calling someone, although it was so late. But whom? Maybe McGee? Or Gibbs? Or Tony? Or ... She smiled. Whoever, she would call, the one who would listen and would be there for her. Although it was so late.

She laid down again and closed her eyes, her heart had calmed down. She had called no one, but it was a nice thought to know that she could, that there a some people who are always there for her. 

With a smile on her face she felt asleep again.


End file.
